Dorothy The Cat
Dorothy The Cat is originally Leah from Furry Pet Hospital app made by Libii. She hates Gfourtx because he kept ruining, editing and vandalizing her pages! Voice Princess on Voiceforge.com Likes Pizza Hut, Domino’s Pizza, McDonald’s, Chick Fil A, Burger King, Captain D’s, Dunkin Donuts, Baskin Robbins, Red Lobster, Wendy’s, Dairy Queen, IHOP, Mellow Mushroom Pizza, Little Caesers, beverages made by Pepsi, Candy, Peppermints, Smarties, Tootsie Rolls, Tootsie Fruit Chews, Tootsie Pops, Twizzlers, Cherries, and other sweet foods, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, Cheeky Parade, Shania Twain, No Doubt, 2PM, SKE48, Justin Bieber, and other precious music, Arthur, Flipline Studio, Paramount, Nickeldeon, Sonic video games, Pokémon video games, Minecraft video games, Wii Party, Ice Age trilogy, Madagascar trilogy, Dolphin Tale, Zit The Video, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Hotel Transylvania, Open Season trilogy, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Ratatouille, The Good Dinosaur, Robots (2005 film), Inside Out, Rolie Polie Olie, Hello Kitty’s Fairy Tale Theater, Max and Ruby, Franklin, Little Bear, Jewelpet (anime), Dork Diaries, Disneylan, Disney Broadway, Liv and Maddie, Jessie, Girl Meets World, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, Mickey Mouse, Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Amazing World Of Gumball, DuckTales, Chicken Little, Henry Hugglemonster, Popples, Care Bears, The Great Numbers Game, The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, Marvel and DC Superheroes, The Lion King, Disney Movies, Bambi, 101 Dalmatians, The Aristocats, Almost Naked Animals, Breadwinners, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, The Loud House, DocMcstuffins, The Incredibles, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, , Zootopia, Sonic Drive In, Home Movies, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Grounded videos out of Gfourtx, being a good user, good users except Elephant012 and Gfourtx, Making parodies of VeggieTales, Teacher's Pet, etc. Dislikes Big City Greens, VeggieTales, Woody Woodpecker, Walter Lantz cartoons, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, All Dogs go to Heaven, The Pebble and the Penguin, Onegai My Melody series, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, The Fox and the Crow, The Great Mouse Detective, Once Upon a Forest, Barney and Friends, Thomas and Friends, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Doodlez, Barbie, Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Anastasia, Dennis the Menace, The Littles, An American Tail Movies, Balto, The Pink Panther, The Swan Princess, Illumination movies, The Grapes of Wrath, Billy Joel, Elton John, Arthur, Caillou, Teletubbies, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World Of Wow!, Bob the Builder, Guess with Jess, Postman Pat, Noddy, Doki, Little People, Nature Cat, Peg + Cat, Octonauts, Goldie & Bear, Chuggington, The Brave Little Toaster, PB&J Otter, Dirty Dancing, Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, Boy meets World, Good Luck Charlie, Lab Rats, Pair of Kings, Kickin it, Fish Hooks, Lilo and Stitch, Atlantis, That's So Raven, Kim Possible, Buzz on Maggie, Pucca, Yin Yang Yo, American Dragon Jake Long, Goof Troop, TaleSpin, Marsupilami, Bonkers, Goof Troop, Pepper Ann, Valiant, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Peter Pan, Miles from Tomorrowland, Jojo's Circus, Super Why!, Dinosaur Train, Sesame Street, The Muppets, Bear in the Big Blue House, Jaws, Jurassic Park, E.T., Curious George, Fantasia, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Fantasia 2000, The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That, Tex Avery Cartoons, Disney Princess, The Lion King trilogy, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, Monica's Gang, Oliver and Company, getting soaked with Mimirin Midorihara's tears, getting soaked with Kikko Hayashida's tears, getting soaked with Sakurako Koinuma's tears, doing chores and community service, wearing nappies, Fanmade Kooky Von Koopa movies, Fanmade Ristar movies, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Winnie the Pooh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Sea World, Subway, Quiznos, Papa Gino's, Papa John's, Applebee's, Chili's, Popeye's, Waffle House, Five Guys, Friendly's, Olive Garden, Carl's Jr., Hardee's, Fruits, Vegetables, white Milk, Water, Meat, beverages made by Coca-Cola, etc. Category:Characters Voiced by Princess Category:Troublemakers Category:Former good users now BAD Category:Bad females Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Animals Category:Cats Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Traitors Category:Paramount Fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Shimajirō haters Trivia